My Little Girl
by Scarletseeker25301
Summary: One Shot: This pictures a future Dean who is married and has a daughter, Angela, who has just graduated from high school. Dean is dealing with letting go of his little girl. Read and review.


**So here's an idea for a future Dean. I think it'd be adorable to actually see. **

**Read and Review**

**I don't own Supernatural.**

Dean's POV

"Dean!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back as I opened the sliding glass door to the back yard. I could feel sweat forming on my brow from the intense heat. It was true summer was almost on its way. The sun had momentarily blinded me so I stood for a second trying to focus on my surroundings. Our back yard had tables set up around with people sitting and talking and streamers and balloons hung from trees and the fence.

Once I could see everything I started spotting the people. Sam and his wife, Bobby, my wife, the neighbors, my in-laws, and all of our friends. We had settled here right when my wife found out she was pregnant and we got married soon after. It wasn't out of obligation, it was out of love. She was social and forgiving when I was opposite. Sam had found love too and they were getting along alright and I know he was glad I found the right person for me too.

But with everyone here I'm still not seeing who I'm searching for, but that's when I hear it. Her laugh, the sweetest sound that I've ever heard. Angela, my daughter that just graduated from high school.

I turn my head to see her standing with a bunch of her friends. I smiled at that for she was the perfect mix of her parents. Long chestnut hair with green eyes and fair skin. She stood tall and was completely content in her sundress. But I got the upper hand over her mother on one topic only. Angela was never once anything but daddy's girl and everyone knew it.

But as much as she was my baby girl she had just graduated and was heading to college in the fall and as much as I didn't admit it to anyone I knew that I didn't want to let her go. I was holding on tight but still knowing I had to let go.

The party was wearing down and so was the heat finally. We had barbequed and opened her presents and talked and now I was ready to head in and call it a night. Sam and his wife were the last ones there and I think they felt the same way and headed out after one more drink.

"Call if you need anything Dean."

"I will Sam. Goodnight."

I smiled at his concern, something I never would've done in the past, and turned back to my wife.

"Hey, come inside. We can clean up tomorrow."

She looked around and made sure all the food and dishes were inside and the trash was all in bags and nodded.

"I need to shower then I think I'm heading to bed."

"Alright, I'll be up soon."

With a kiss on the cheek she headed upstairs. I sat down on the couch and left the TV off.

"Dad?"

I turned my head, "Hey Ang."

She had changed into sweats and a tank top and cuddled up right next to me. I kissed her forehead and simply held her until I thought she was asleep did I speak.

"I can't believe you'll be in college soon. I mean I knew that this day was coming but it doesn't make it any less painful. I'm so proud of you Ang. You always helped around the house, you had a job, volunteered at school all the time, and you helped your friends and always made time for them and your family. I never had any problems raising you, ever. I love you so much, more than words can say but I'm pretty sure you already know.

I remember the day you were born. You were so beautiful wrapped in your pink blanket. I named you Angela because I thought you looked like an angel. And I've seen my share of angels but none of them compared to you. I've been wrapped around your finger since that day. You're beautiful baby, and not just in your looks. Which are wonderful too and I always thought that would give me trouble but it never did. But you're beautiful from the inside too. And I want you to chase your dreams because you deserve to but I never want you to forget the way back home. I want you to be the best that you can be and take on the world if you want but I want you to know that you'll always be my little girl."

I had to stop so my voice wouldn't shake and blink a few times so I wasn't crying. And then I continued

"When you were in trouble as a kid you had this crooked smile. I think you did it on purpose but it made me melt. And now you're hardly in trouble and you've grown."

I sighed then caught up in all the memories when her voice pulled me out of my daze.

"Dad, I remember when I was a kid and you'd come home late from hunting with Sam and you'd whisper that you loved me. You always thought I was asleep and were surprised when I'd whisper back that I loved you more. I cherished those nights because I knew you had come home safe and was still the same."

"I didn't know you were awake."

"Always." She smiled.

"You know someday some boy will ask me for your hand and he better. But I'm gonna be picky. He has to make you whole and be a man and be gentle and loving. He will probably say that he's in love but no one will ever be good enough."

"I know dad but its ok. Because I know you want what's best for me."

"No matter who you find Ang, you'll always be my little girl."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
